


Regina, meet my friend Carlos

by gildeddragon1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Carlos Santana, F/F, Music, Song fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildeddragon1/pseuds/gildeddragon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina goes to Emma's apartment and discovers a favorite artist of Emma's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina, meet my friend Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest listening to 'Smooth' by Carlos Santana for this because that is what this is based off of. I hope you enjoy
> 
> I do not own the characters or the song.

Regina walked up the stairs to the loft that had once belonged to Emma and the Charmings but now was Emma's when she heard music echoing in the halls. She paused trying to make out the muffled words and muttered under her breath about Emma being disruptive. But she had a right. Her own place. The town had been quiet with no incidents for over a month so it was definitly something to be happy about. When she reached the door she heard the words this time along with Emma's being mixed in. She raised her eyebrows once she heard how well Emma could sing and how it seemed to mesh with the male singers.

And if you said, "This life ain't good enough."  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you're so smooth

It seemed to have some other type of style of music. Not the pop or rock Henry was into and definitely not the kind she listened to. It was sort of catchy but not her style. She knocked but wasn't surprised when it went unnoticed. She knocked harder ignoring the stinging of her knuckles from the hard door.  
“Really Ms. Swan?” She muttered before opening the door and shutting it loudly but not quite slamming it. Emma still seemed oblivious so she walked over to the purple phone doc where the music was coming from and shut it off. Emma jumped up from where she was standing by the stove, her mouth formed in the word she was about to sing before she made her presence known with a wooden spoon as if she was going to use it to defend herself. Regina raised and eyebrow in response and Emma relaxed grumbling something she chose to ignore.  
“Really Ms. Swan? I could hear the noise 3 floors down.” She scolded.  
“It's not just noise Regina.” Emma told her while folding her arms. “It happens to be my favorite singer.”  
“Its noise.” Regina insisted. Emma's eyes widened.  
“Oh my god. You have never heard of Carlos Santana have you?' Regina frowned.  
“Can't say that I have. Henry doesn't listen to it and I sure as hell don't.” Emma made her way to the phone doc pulling up a playlist.  
“You have not lived until you heard him.” She nattered while hitting replay on the song she was listening to when Regina came in, only this time the volume was down so she could hear what the blonde was saying. She listened to the lyrics as she took a seat at the kitchen island while Emma finished with a fillet of fish and also a pot of what looked like asparagus.  
“This song is so you.” Emma said when the song ended and she shut off the speaker.  
“I fail to see your reasoning.”  
“Well, you're hot as hell, everyone in the Enchanted Forest would do whatever you wanted them to do. Willing or not.” Emma replied. Regina glared at her for the last comment but she kept going. “You have this air of perfection and even in awkward situations you go through them smoothly.” Emma's eyes widened once she finished and blushed turning back to the stove. Regina smiled.  
“Emma, is this your way of coming out?” Regina teased. Emma turned around as she passed a plate to Regina.  
“Hardly.” Emma sniffed.  
“Like when you can tell when I am lying Emma, I can tell when you are.” Regina insisted. Emma sighed.  
“Fine. Yes. It's my weird ass way of asking you out. Happy now?”  
“I would be happier if it was less vulgar.”  
“Regina, will you go on a date with me?”   
“Why yes Ms. Swan. I would love too.” Emma smiled in triumph.


End file.
